sword art online kirito and asuna real romance
by fangirllove4ever
Summary: two months have past since the fairykings defeat in ALO and kirito wants to take things further apart from the fact that he cant asuna is scared, and he loves her too much to put her through that pain. so what should he do after she invites her for a romantic walk walk on the hill of memories. btw this is my first fanfic! soz if its bad.
Two months have passed since the defeat of sugou or as he called himself, the elf King in ALO.

'kirito!' he heard as he saw the girl that he entrusted his whole life too.

'asuna' he smiled.

'7 o'clock tonight on the hill of memories' she said with a sweet smile.

'sure I'll see you there! but...'

'but?'

'you will bring food right?'

she burst out laughing and made him blush, kissed him and shouted over her shoulder ' see ya tonight!'

later that day*

*where is she? did she forget me? did i mishear her?*

lately I've been needing and wanting her a lot more but i can't, i feel her fear, sugou that bastard! i should've have killed him! hurting asuna like that! my asuna...he thought... she's mine.

he smiled, and thought about how empty his world would be without her, he needs her.

he remember their first kiss and hiss heart pounded and his cheeks flushed.*footsteps?* its her!

'asuna!' he smiled when he saw her in her old uniform, he should really tell her how beautiful he thinks she looks. oh!* he thought, she packed food!

'c'mon, i want to take you someplace'

kirito followed letting her lead the way noticing her faint vanilla scent, he really loved everything about her.

'stop!' 'kirito? what's wrong?' 'i can't take this anymore!'

and he pulled her into a tender kiss and fire spread all through her body, she loved him and every thought she had was about him and as soon as he would say goodbye she would always feel a loneliness pass over her without him.

'before we go-' he started before she cut him off 'i love you kirito' he turned bright pink as if hearing those words for the first time, he smiled and kissed her cheek, they walked on. Through the garden lit up with fairy dust trails of pixies and fireflies and the virtual stars above them.

he looked at her as she walked her face was so beautiful her smile her eyes and her skin, everything to be honest .

she sat him down on a clearing and they lay together eating asunas star sandwiches that could put s-class food to shame, after the finished she lay her head on his chest feeling his beating heart and the mild warmth in the wind. Asuna sat up pressing her weight on his chest and leaned down to kiss him until they pulled apart gasping for air and only then did she realise that she was griping onto his shirt like for dear life, 'youre afraid' he said she looked down remembering the way that the so called fairy king touched her..such anger rolled through him that someone else had touched her, a tear reflecing the moonlight rolled down her cheek. 'i will never let anyone hurt you i will fight for you till my last breathe, you know that right?' 'i know' and she kissed him back this time sitting on top of him holding his dark hair in her hands as they deepened their kiss. 'let's wait for a while' he said, a shock to asuna, did she hear him right? she did! he really cares. 'arnt you angry he touched me and you havnt?' she asked. 'more that anything in the world, but i dont need a forced kiss when i have your love, that all that matters'

'i want to!' 'what?' he asked with a puzzled look, so cute she thought. 'i want you , you know..' she drifted off 'are you sure?' 'more than anything in the world' she said and he grabbed her hardly keeping his hands of her spinning her holding them upright with one arm and holding her waist with another as he looked deep into her eyes and kissed her with more love and passion than ever before.

the night continued with less lust and more want for each other and their love.

until the night was over and all energy was merged and all love seen, they lay in each others warmth until they drifted away to sleep and asuna heard those nights final words 'always protect you, you are my life now' she smiled and fell into her sleep.

only to wake up in the middle of the night! freezing she chattered through her teeth 'kirito!' as she suddenly heard a rustling sound she turned around to see he was moving in his sleep and muttered simple but clear words 'asuna, dont leave me' and then she felt strong muscular arms wrap around her waist and pull her in close, the sunset in the distance and the boy she loved just nuzzled into her neck and she felt cold no more just happiness, and slumber waving over her once more.

This was their love and no fight or bloodshed could tear them apart.

xoxo crazy fangirl :)


End file.
